Radiovoric Organism
A new development in genetic engineering has developed a creature that lives on radioactive isotopes. These life-forms start out as microogranisms but quickly grow to a macroorgansim, which looks like a green blob, and subsist on the radiation given off by waste isotopes, as well as other radioactive sources. In the case of waste isotopes, the radiation is stripped from them, and excreted as a stable isotope, which can then be used as base material for the Mrrshan replication systems. In the case of ambient radiation, it merely absorbs it until there is no more, leaving the area clean. Microorganisms The microorganisms naturally seek out radiation, however, rarely move from where they are initially set down. If the microorganisms form a large enough colony, then they begin to diversify, and the macroorganism is born. This can be stopped, however, if the appropriate genetic sequence is left out of the organism, which will result in an incredibly effective filter for NBC suits, or life support systems. Micro-organisms can easily be killed by the introduction of micro-scale neutron absorbers, which will essentially starve the cells of radiation. Macroorganisms Macro-organisms have a rudimentary intelligence, enabling them to discern between friend and foe, and different types of radiation, Allowing them to seek out whatever types will feed it best, and, more importantly, to remember what kinds it is not allowed to eat, thus making a specified cleanup agent. These macro-organisms are fluid, allowing them to seep in through even the tiniest cracks to find and eliminate the radiation, and its source, rendering everything down into a stable element, retaining the waste until it is convenient to excrete, making it useful for scrubbing plasma conduits, as well as other menial tasks. Macro organisms are more difficult to kill, as they have a larger area to bombard with neutron absorbers, in addition, they possess enough intelligence to avoid the absorbers, and in some cases can render them useless to a degree. The Macro-organism can also pierce through containers that hold the food it desires, making it a potent weapon. These two points become important in the next segment. Potential as a Bioweapon All organisms radiate a low level radioactive field. This is due in part to the environment where they grow up, but also due to the fact that the radiation is, in fact essential to life. The organism collects the radiation by rendering the target down into individual atoms, from where the radiation can be collected. It is this that is so dangerous to life forms, as not only does it deplete the organism of essential vitamins and minerals, but it completely liquifies the organism. Since each organism emits a different field, it is possible to target certain organisms, or it can just be programmed for a certain type of low level radiation unique to that planet, and can render the planet devoid of life, without undue damage to the buildings. When the organism starves, it renders itself into stable isotopes for later collection, thus making the cleanup easy for the invading force. Category:Mrrshan Empire Technology Category:Mrrshan Empire Weapons